So Long
by Nazzbat
Summary: Alfred hasn't seen his boyfriend Arthur in so long. Tonight they catch up on spending time with eacch other. Rated M for partially censored and uncensored language as well as lemon in later chapters.


****** Finally! My first yaoi fic. I've been meaning to get one started. I love OC pairings but yaoi fics are even better X3. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of my first yaoi fic. I hope I did a good job. ENJOY!******

* * *

><p>It's been a week and a half now. Alfred was at home on a rainy Saturday evening. He was watching some "Jackass" on T.V. but he wasn't the least interested in watching his favorite show. "Ugh…." He growled turning the T.V. off. He switched his gaze onto the ceiling fan. Watching it swirl in a counter clock wise manner, a familiar face appeared in his mind. "Arthur…." He whispered through his lips. He had not seen his boyfriend for about a week and a half now. The last time they made love to each other was even longer before. Alfred couldn't help the strain he had in his pants. <em>"Ugh this is killing me,"<em> he thought to himself thinking about the stiff area around his lower region. He couldn't help the over bearing pain so he decided to solve the problem on his own.

Alfred grabbed the tissues from the coffee table and set them down next to him. He unzipped the fly of his jeans and started stroking at the member still clothed by his boxers. "Arthur…. Kirkland…." Were the only words going through his lips at the time. "Why can't you be with me when I need you?" he asked himself "oh that's right. You're the G** d*mn student body president so you don't have time for me." He said to himself as he started to stroke faster. The mental image through his head was pretty obvious. He envisioned Arthur underneath him, tears streaming from his face, looking up at him as he fucked him from above. _"Alfred more…."_ Was what he said to him in his mind. "You English jerk, how could you not think of my needs?" he asked himself. His lower half now full unclothed, he was pumping away at the erection he so desperately wanted to sooth. "Ah…. Almost done." He said soon approaching his climax. As he was about to reach his climax he heard a buzzing noise from his pants that had been tossed onto the floor. He battled in his head on whether he should get it or not. He succumbed to the phone's vibrations and picked it up.

"WHAT!" was his answer to the mystery caller.

"Hi Alfred it's me," said the British man on the other end.

Alfred was in sure shock. He hadn't heard from Arthur in what he felt like forever. He was almost giddy with glee to hear his voice again and somewhat disappointed in him for not calling him sooner. "Hello Arthur, how are you?" he asked with a happy tone. Even though this is his first phone call from Arthur in a while, the American was happy to hear from him.

"I'm doing well. How have you been love?" he asked in endearment.

"I've been better. I was just watching 'Jackass' and then you called. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yes my apologies for that. Since I am the student body president, I have extra work that needs to be done. What have you been doing this past week and three days?"

"Oh you know me and my clubs. I've been awesome of course on the foot ball team. I made the swim team too." Alfred said proudly doing his signature hero's pose despite Arthur not being there to see him do it.

"Oh really now? I cannot wait to see you in your speedo." The Brit said playfully. Alfred blushed up like a one of Antonio's tomatoes. He had a mental image of both him and Arthur in his pool kissing while he wore his swim team uniform speedo and Arthur wore his Union Jack speedo. A little strand of drool dripped from the American's lips. "Alfred are you there?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah I'm here. So are you done with your work? Do you wanna hang out at my place?" he asked almost pleading Arthur would say yes.

"Alright I will come over now. I'll be there in a half an hour give or take. See you soon." Said Arthur before he hung up.

"Okay bye," Alfred hung up. "Okay Arthur is coming in a half an hour so…. HOLY SH** ARTHUR IS COMING IN A HALF AN HOUR!" he screamed to himself. Alfred jumped to the thought of what Arthur would say if he saw his living room in a mess. He thought that his idea of a romantic evening with his boyfriend after a week and three days would be ruined. He quickly made do of the tissues and tossed them into the trash. He started to straighten up the couches, tables, even the windows, fearing Arthur would lecture him on proper house tidiness. He made quick of the cleaning and went to his bed room. He tidied up his bed and prepared it for what he hoped to be an exciting night. "There that should do it," he said to himself proudly. He then went down stairs to await his lover "any minute now he'll be here," he smiled as he waited for his Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>**** How was that? Not bad for the first page of my first yaoi ^-^. I did though get some inspiration from a bunch of other yaoi and other doujinshis. I love reading yaoi XD and I'm sure you all do too. Well the next chapter will hopefully be the last chapter of my first yaoi fic. Hope you all enjoyed the first page and I hope you all fave and review too. L8ter ◕‿‿◕!****<strong>


End file.
